


Breathless

by LivefromG25



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Armie is worried that come the end of awards season he will lose his connection to Timothée.Turns out, he has nothing to worry about....





	Breathless

Armie pulled open the front door, no attempt to mask he'd been waiting behind it since he heard the car pull up.

There he stood, dishevelled, tired, pale but with a smile that was like looking at the sun.

"Timmy..."

Timothée moved past Armie, silently into the hallway as the door closed behind him before wrapping the older man in a needy hug.

"It's so good to see you, man." Timmy murmured against Armie's chest.

Armie brought his hands around the younger man's back, pulling him closer, dropping his head into the nest of erratic curls.

"I've missed you too, Tim"

He felt the younger man start to pull away and loosened his grip. Timothée looked up at him, eyes hooded, body looking almost unable to support its own weight.

Hooking his hands into the waistband at the hip of Armie's tracksuit bottoms, he steadied himself.

"Kiss me..."

Armie jerked back slightly, confusion etched on his face. This hasn't happened since.... He could barely remember the last time. Months of trying to successfully block it out seemed to have worked because whilst he could never, ever, forget the feeling, the times and dates and details were blurred.

This was a bad idea.

Timothée rocked his body forward with a low moan.

"Armie, _please_..."

Armie noted the desperation in Timmy's voice. This wasn't like him. For whatever reason, he genuinely seemed to need what he was asking for. Armie wasn't sure if he was just trying to grant himself some validation but he brought his hands up to Timothées neck, holding him steady.

Their eyes met, asking each other a million questions, only one slipped from Armie's lips.

"You sure this is what you want?"

Timothée hesitated and Armie felt a chill as he began to shake his head. He started to remove his hands before Timmy let go of his trousers, covering his hands forcefully with his own, trapping them in place, eye contact never faltering.

"This isn't _want_ , Armie. Please. I _need_ you to kiss me..."

Armie didn't wait for another invitation, the fear of Timmy changing his mind still clawing at him, he dipped forward and met the brunettes lips with his own in a soft caress.

Timmy moaned again, hungrily, dropping his hands back to Armie's waist, pushing himself flush against him. Lips parted, he sought out Armie's tongue, almost collapsing in on himself when he was granted access. Armie's hands continued to steady him, setting the pace, taking control.

Control, that's what Timmy needed right now. The past couple of weeks had been hectic and he had been following orders from a million different people about a million different things and it was just so much, too much. He missed Armie's gentle and quiet commands, he missed the feeling of safety, of trust. Of handing over all responsibility to just one person knowing they had you if you fell.

The feeling of Armie's large hands on his neck, the powerful way he was being held made Timothée hard within minutes.

"Tighter..." he murmered, breaking the kiss. "Your hands... Tighter..."

Armie watched Timmy's face with curious interest as he moved a large hand to encircle the slim delicate column of his neck. He could feel the thrum of blood beneath his fingertips, his Adams apple bobbing against his palm. He knew kissing Timmy there was a huge turn on, he had used it on Elio many times to keep him engaged in the scene, to keep real desire close to the surface. Armie had confided in him before about his penchant for rough sex, hair pulling and choking, but he never once thought he would see Timmy subscribe to it.

He wasn't sure he was comfortable where this was going but he trusted himself and any intention of stopping went out of the window when Timothée groaned loudly, the vibration like an electric shock directly to Armie's groin.

He grunted and forcefully kissed him again, walking him backwards until his back collided with the wall. He pushed a thigh between Timmy's long legs, enjoying the resulting cry of arousal as he felt his erection rub against the top of his leg.

Timmy's hands reached up as best he could to Armie's head, lacing his fingers in his hair and pulling sharply, eliciting a bite on the lip from the taller man and, mercifully, more pressure on his throat.

He could feel his breathing becoming laboured and could hear little above the rush of blood in his ears. This. This is what he needed. To drown out everything, to be lost in Armie again, safety, comfort, white noise.

His erection was painful and he tried to harness some friction against Armie's thigh but the tracksuit was too slippy he couldn't get enough purchase. That and he could feel his entire body slackening as he struggled for breath.

Armie seemed to sense the change in his response and pulled back, kissing along his jaw, around the curve of his thumb.

He looked at Timmy, flushed and hard, his eyes rolling gently back into his head, his mouth working overtime to catch breath.

He was beautiful. Blissed out, taken over, precious.

Armie realised in that moment, watching himself holding Timothées life in his hands, that he was ironically able to breathe for the first time in months. His chest eased. His anxieties about Crema ending, promo ending, him and Timmy - whatever they were - ending, were erased.

He needed him. Timmy needed him. Would always need him and the only person he would ever trust, literally with his life, was Armie. The thought alone almost had him come in his pants.

Noting Timmy begin to struggle, he slowly started to release the pressure on his neck, watching the colour return to his own knuckles as if draining from the red column of Timmy's throat.

Leaning forward he took the other man's lips again, gently kissing and licking until he felt Timmy begin to respond. A sharp inhale and those long fingers were back in his hair as their tongues met, an air of calm settling over them both.

Timmy took a few deep breaths, his eyes fluttering open. He felt drugged, drowsy, but euphoric.

"Thank you." he began, his voice hoarse. "I needed that... "

Armie simply nodded before gently stroking where his large hand had been. He could almost see the outline. He forgot just how pale Timmy was.

"You might have marks... " he faltered, apologetic, slightly annoyed at himself for marring the perfect skin at the base of Timmy's throat.

Timmy, his breathing and colour slowly returning to normal, pulled Armie into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders. He planted soft kisses up the side of Armie's neck before whispering softly into his ear;

"I really fucking hope so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
